


A Little While Longer

by sonderbee



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Freckles, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderbee/pseuds/sonderbee
Summary: It's a beautiful morning to count freckles. (Bethan)





	A Little While Longer

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this by Atticus Dean's song 'A Little While Longer.' It's so beautiful, I definitely recommend it and every other song on his album Sonder. 
> 
> I'm sorry it's so short! I just wanted to write something small as a warm up for my first official fanfiction on this site. Also, there IS a chance that I may lengthen this short sometime in the future ;) ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Ethan wakes before he opens his eyes.

The pitter patter of the rain and the light blue glow of the early morning creates a soothing atmosphere that makes him feel safe. It's so peaceful.

The first thing he sees is the bare back of the one and only Benny Weir. He smiles as he watches him. Even when he sleeps, he's just as radiant as the beautiful morning sky. Ethan uses the baby blue filling the room to count each and every little freckle and mole he finds on Benny's back.

He wants it to stay like this. Forever.

At least, just a little while longer.


End file.
